


Anytime, No Limits

by CookieCuddler



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, but this is just soft, the BAD shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCuddler/pseuds/CookieCuddler
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol meet in bed after a full day of schedules.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87
Collections: Domestic Chanbaek





	Anytime, No Limits

**Author's Note:**

> I'M REDEEMING MYSELF!!

Baekhyun stirs when he feels arms wrap around his midsection, rhythmic pants on the curve of his neck, and wisps of hair on his chin, ticking it as Chanyeol wiggles to get comfortable. He pulls the blanket over Chanyeol’s shoulders and wraps his hands around Chanyeol’s back, completing the embrace. He opens his eyes, them stinging as his body still craved sleep. From the far window through the blinds he can guess it’s about six in the morning as the sun is starting to rise, the room tinted in a light dull grayish-blue.

“Chanyeollie?” Baekhyun’s voice is deep with sleep and gruff from exhaustion. Thankfully, his promotion period is nearly over.

Chanyeol grunts and tightens his hold around Baekhyun’s midsection.

“Baby?” Baekhyun tries again. The meek light bleeding through their closed blinds highlights the golden strands of Chanyeol’s messy hair, knowing him, hidden beneath a beanie for a vast majority of the day.

“Sleepy,” Chanyeol grunts back, his voice deeper than his normal.

Baekhyun cuddles against the top of Chanyeol’s head, his chin resting on his crown. He mumbles, “I just wanted to thank you for coming yesterday.”

“It was nothing.”

“I love the roses.”

“I know you would.”

Baekhyun scoots down the bed until he’s eye level with Chanyeol. The lighting isn’t the best, but Chanyeol’s eyes are closed, his eyelashes hovering over the apples of his cheeks and his fringe resting on his dark eyebrows. He’s serene. Baekhyun gives him a soft kiss on the lips, the touch making his stomach flutter and his heart pound. It also brings peace. When Chanyeol and the others surprised him yesterday, he had the urge to kiss him, and did in the privacy of his dressing room, but not the way he wanted. He didn’t crave sex necessarily but wants that type of intimacy a couple can share when they’re alone, preferably in their own space. Chanyeol kisses him back, the lip-lock lacking heat but heavy with the love and adoration Baekhyun knew Chanyeol has for him. Experimentally, Baekhyun moves his lips against Chanyeol’s, his hand moving to touch the angle of Chanyeol’s jaw. Their lips smack as a gentle fever takes over them, lost in the world of the other. Baekhyun moans, his voice a lingering whisper at the push of Chanyeol’s lips and a taste that was authentically the elf eared giant, one that spoke of his gentleness and unwavering passion.

They part, Baekhyun pulling away. He breathes against Chanyeol’s lips, “I love you.”

“I love you.” Chanyeol’s words caress Baekhyun like a summer’s breeze whisking past his cheeks.

Baekhyun closes his eyes, the stinging waning and replaced with a heaviness in his limbs as he melts against the mattress and the warmth of Chanyeol’s body. This moment will probably be the only time he sees him for the rest day as he’s preparing for his own project, but as fleeting as this is as he slips into unconsciousness, he can’t wait to meet Chanyeol here in bed again tomorrow.


End file.
